


Jon's Temptation

by CeruleanSigil



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jon is horny and struggling, Loyalty to oaths, Season 2 and 3 spoilers, Sexual Tension, Smut, Ygritte is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanSigil/pseuds/CeruleanSigil
Summary: Jon Snow took a vow. He swore an oath. Swore off women for the rest of his days.And then there's Ygritte.She drives him crazy in ways no woman ever had.And he's powerless to stop it.





	Jon's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> One of the cutest things about Jon Snow when he captured Ygritte was how flustered he got when she teased him. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this piece while wondering exactly what kind of thoughts were going on in his head.
> 
> There is smut at the end and if you're familiar with the show, you'll see it coming in case you want to skip it. 
> 
> Enjoy this first person perspective of Jon's Temptation.

That damned woman. I should've killed her when I had the chance. I'm still not sure why I didn't. Honor? My own cowardice? Maybe I just couldn't stand to hear the quiver in her voice. Perhaps she just bewitched me. But now she continues to taunt me, her voice echoing off the leagues of snow. Dirty things. Things that make my face heat like a thousand suns, not that I'd ever confess. She toys with me. I try to remain as stagnant as possible but I am a man. Yes, a Man of the Night's Watch. I made my vows in the eyes of my Gods next to my best friend. 

Now I am noticing things I shouldn't notice. Now I am not only hearing her voice, but seeing the movement of her lips. I see her red hair blowing in the impending winter's chill. I fall asleep next to her at night, claiming warmth and wake up with her scent filling my head and a tightness in my pants she loves to make fun of. On those nights it's within her that the temptress of all Seven Hells rears its head. She keeps adjusting, moving herself against me. It's enough to drive any man mad but I know I must remain vigilant. I must not let this woman get any drop on me. So I hold her still and order her to sleep, proud of the strength in my voice. 

It's worst when she is close. When she chastises my vows and leans into me. When her tainted words fill my head with illusions meant to break me. But they shall not. Even if she makes me watch every swing of her hips. Every tilt of her head to expose the pale skin of her neck. I'll not break my oath. 

I repeat the words of my oath in my head when my situation seems the most dire. I would sooner face the armies of Baratheon and Lannister than this woman's games. She comes up into my face and I'm powerless to stop it. My stomach lurches at the lust she offers but my face must remain unreadable. Those lips. They're so close. Full in their smirk. She knows what she's doing to me. This wildling woman driving me slowly to my own madness. I can't stand for it. I reach for my sword, intent to cut her down before I am completely lost. Finally, she relents but only enough to let my guard back down to escape. 

==========

I killed Qhorin Halfhand. After all the lecherous days of that woman, it shocks me that I broke my vows killing another of the Night's Watch, even if it was necessary to gain the trust of the wildlings. I know I can't go back yet. They'd have my head before I even breached the wall. After what I saw at Craster's farm, I'm not even sure I want to. I bid Qhorin's last wishes. I pled my case to this North of the Wall King and was taken in.

But the girl cast a powerful charm on me. She's lingered in my thoughts even when her presence is absent. Her taunting, lilting tone rings in my ears like a bard's infectious tune. Just a few days ago, she had me questioning my willpower to maintain my vows and yet, now I am without them at all. My vows were broken when my longsword pierced the plated armor of my brother. So what is it that stops me now?

All she has whispered to my most perverse self has consumed my nights. I dream of the pictures she paints. Of kissing that pale neck, touching the soft skin of her breast. Of losing that fragile control. I know a ghost of how it would feel. I've known the bliss of release since my early teenage years but I know it is nothing in comparison to how it would feel with her and that very information drives me mad. 

Traveling with them, my eyes linger. Thieves that can't resist just a quick stolen glance. She's taking me over. My heart feels it will explode. I've never felt anything like it before. I can't tell if it's a wildling spell she's cast or the Old Gods presenting me with something to entice me. 

I dare not think it could be... the blossoming of love. 

============

She's guiding me now. Teasing me into a cave away from watching eyes. I feel she's leading me into a trap. There's that smile again. Her face glows in that smile, but I ignore the thought. She's taking a gift. A sword that belongs to me. A gift from the Night's Watch that I've once again betrayed the information to. Still, I follow her, intent on retrieving what's mine. 

"It's time you prove yourself." 

She's toying with me again. But this time, she's pulling off her shoes. Her gloves. Her clothes. I can't do this. 

"Ygritte.." 

I know she hears the warning in my voice but she keeps going. 

"I want you to break them. I want you to see me."

She's naked in front of me. Everything my dreams had let me see didn't come close to how beautiful her body really was. It's impossible to look away. I'm rooted in my spot. I resist the urge to lick my lips. I should leave. Everything in my mind is telling me not to be here but I can't move. Maybe she is a witch after all. My eyes drag over her body without my permission. 

"All of me."

I feel as though I can't breathe. There's not enough air getting to my head. My body is reacting against my judgement. It feels like a dam is being rapidly built. The only thing keeping me from enacting my dreams. From ravishing her body. Touching and kissing her everywhere I've memorized. I feel primal warmth in me. I need it. But I need to resist. I swore an oath... that I've already broken. On multiple fronts. And yet there's still something that roots me in place. Willpower alone. She approaches me and now I do lick my lips. I can't help it. I'm losing a mental battle and I'm losing hard. Hard. Fuck, that sounds so good. 

"We shouldn't."

My voice comes out so weak, it's only a whisper. She's so close. She's so close. I'm losing my sanity at every bat of her lashes. 

"We should."

She whispers back, drawing me into her words. She leans up to kiss me. My warrior training kicks in and I duck away after just a brush of lips. Gods, that felt good. I need it again. She's leaning back in and this time, I can't remember why I ever wanted anything else. She takes my lower lip between her teeth and simultaneously breaks down all my walls. All my honor, my morals, my resolve. They're gone and I'm kissing her back with so much hunger and lust that's been building and building spilling over. I wrap my arms around her and pull her flush against me. This is what I want. What I crave. What I need. I'm silently hitting myself for waiting so long for this but I can't find it in me to care because her hand in my hair feels so fucking good. I need more. I need to taste her body. I don't know what's propelling me anymore but my lips are suddenly at her neck, chaste and soft, I trail myself downwards. She's gasping. Good. I'll make her do more of that. My lips ghost her chest. She's breathing harder. I'm not far down enough. 

"Why are you still dressed?" 

I hear the smile in her breathless voice. I'm kissing at her stomach now, no signs of stopping my descent.

"You know nothing, Jon Sno-"

I reach where I want and my desired effect takes full hold of her. I can see it in her face as I swipe my tongue across that speechless spot again. It tastes warm and wet and sweet and I can hardly get enough. She starts moaning and every sound goes straight to my cock. It's almost painful. I've never been this turned on before but I never want it to end. Her hand tightens in my hair and I think I must be doing something right because she's getting louder. Almost too loud. I'm pulling off my gloves as fast as I can, unclipping my cloak as soon as my hands are free. I'm back on my feet, kissing her hard while my hand takes the place of my tongue and her hips are writhing so sweetly. I feel her hands tearing back my shirt to run over my bare chest. She lingers only a moment before a hand cups me through my pants. I break the kiss for a second, my shuddering breath betraying my composure. She's teasing me again. Toying with me even now. Rubbing me through layers of horrible concealing fabric. Finally, she pulls down my waistband and her skin is touching mine. I buck into it almost immediately and I feel her smile at my eagerness. I need it. I need more. Screw the oath. Screw all of it. All I need is her. Intimacy is surely a gift from the Gods. Who am I to deny such depths of pleasure?

" _Jon.._ " 

My name. She's saying my name. One word and I'd move a mountain for her. I move a hand to her bare ass, gripping her closer to grind against the heat of her flesh. She grabs the hanging collar of my shirt and pulls me down with her. Laying on the freezing cave floor, yet I feel none of it. Everything is too hot. My body is burning wherever she touches me. My back, flat against the stone can't feel the chill when her nails are dug into my chest. Then, she's positioning herself over me. I'm so hard I can barely stand it. I can't think. She starts to take me in and we're both moaning into the echo of the cave. I can't keep myself quiet. It's sinking all the way and years of touching myself in my chambers couldn't have prepared me for this. She's tight, squeezing the most incredible sensations out of me. And then she starts moving and the world spins. My vision blurs from the intensity. Her forehead presses against mine before I realized she's leaned over and I'm quick to capture her lips with breathless gasps and moans. I feel the heat deep inside us both. It's as if we've become one body, wrapped in all the universe's ecstasy. I could spend eternity here. 

" _Jon.._ "

My name again. I have to close my eyes as they roll back. I manage to focus enough to open my eyes and look up at her. She's beautiful. More beautiful than any woman I've ever seen. She's perfect and I'm responsible for every ounce of pleasure on her face. I grip her hips and ram it up into her. Her head drops onto my chest and she's let out such a beautiful noise, I need to make it happen again. So I start thrusting into her and the slick of our sweat intermingles in the most incredible smell of sex. I let one hand go up into her hair to will her to kiss me again, which she seems eager to go along with. It isn't much longer before her cries grow sharper in pitch and a familiar heat starts to coil just below my cock. Too good. Too good. 

" _Jon!_ "

She's a mess, coming unraveled at the same time as I am. I thrust harder, my vision going starry as I'm enveloped in white hot pleasure shooting through me like a rampant spear. My thrusts keep time until I see her shuddering just a few seconds later with an uncontrollable spasm of euphoria. My thrusts slow and I bring her lips back to mine, kissing her slow as I come to a stop. 

We stay like that for a moment, tongues softly intertwined. Then she slowly eases off and I watch a small trickle of my seed run down her leg. I'm almost worried before I recall where I am. At Winterfell, I always had the fear of God of having basterd children. But here, I could gather as many as I want with no regard for namesake. And I could do it with her. 

I think about this as we lay side by side. 

I think I've discovered what it feels like to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Season 2/3/4 spoilers))
> 
> I was crushed at the death of Ygritte and loved the dynamic of them together! 
> 
> I hope I recounted this well and gave just a little bit of comfort to those who mourn this coupleas much as I do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
